


A Christmas To Remember

by orphan_account



Category: How to Get Away with Murder
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, SO MUCH FLUFFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5346503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver meets Connor after work one snowy evening. They decide to go get hot chocolates, and Connor ends up revealing his Christmas present early - not that Oliver is complaining.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Christmas To Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Christmas fluff. That's all this is.
> 
> Side note: I actually didn't intend for it to end this way when I started writing, but hopefully it turned out okay?
> 
> Hope you enjoy, kudos and comments always appreciated!
> 
> (Unbeta'd)

The snowflakes were falling in rushed torrents, swirling and spinning. Oliver stood in the white whirlwind, pulling his matching homemade green hat and scarf tighter around him in an effort to fight the cold. It wasn't working. The thick but gap-filled garments made by Connor's grandma were no match for the biting wind.

Oliver wrapped his arms around himself and waited a few more seconds before pulling out his phone and checking the time once again. 10:29pm. The streets were dark, though he could barely see through the barrage of snow surrounding him. Where _was_ Connor? He'd already had to stay late at work, and now he was taking forever to leave Annalise's house. 10:00 was the time they'd agreed. And now Oliver was standing alone outside the patio, hands and ears numb, waiting for his boyfriend.

He was just beginning to think he should text Connor again when he heard Annalise's front door push open against the wind, and Connor walked out, wrapping his own scarf snugly around him. It was the scarf Oliver wore before Connor's grandma made him a new one to match the hat Connor had re-gifted to him. Oliver smiled.

Connor came down the steps and battled his way through the harsh weather to Oliver, wrapping his arms around him and pulling him close. Connor spoke over the howling wind, right next to Oliver's ear so he could hear.

"I'm so sorry I'm this late, Annalise wouldn't let us out. You shouldn't be out here, it's too cold..." Connor moved his head to bring himself face to face with Oliver, tugging his boyfriend's hat lower around his reddened ears. Connor pressed a small kiss to the tip of his nose, drawing back with a smile.

Oliver pulled him even closer with a tug of his scarf.

"I don't mind, I have the impenetrable knitwear your grandma made me, remember?"

Connor giggled and pressed his warm lips to Oliver's cold ones, mingling to create a perfect mix. 

Oliver swore he could feel the relentless snow around him slow down; the world becoming calm and harmonious at the touch of his lover's lips, Connor's kiss never failing to soothe the chaos around him.  
Connor pulled back slightly, face still close to Oliver's, and said quietly,

"You didn't need to wait for me, it's not really good for you to be out here. But thank you. I promise not to keep you waiting again."

Oliver reached up and brushed the snow out of Connor's hair - messy from long hours of work - and whispered back. "Worth it."

Connor slid his arm from around Oliver's waist to his hand, intertwining their gloved fingers together.

"You wanna go grab some hot chocolate? I know it's late but I'm really craving it," Connor asked brightly. Oliver took note of the way the streetlamp light glittered in his eyes, stored the memory away to recall on his duller days. He tucked his other hand into a pocket and pulled the one linked with Connor's close to him.

"Yeah, let's go."

❅ ❅ ❅

They strolled through the cheerfully lit streets leisurely, in no rush to be anywhere. Through the still falling snowflakes they could see glimpses of dancing Santas and glowing reindeer. Festive lights and tinsel were hung from every shop window. The streets were surprisingly full with bustling shoppers, no doubt doing their last minute gift shopping before the week was up and Christmas arrived.

Connor and Oliver turned into a small brick cafe, tucked neatly into the gap between a cheery toy shop and a darkened bank. They'd visited a plenty of times since they'd discovered it a year ago, and it had quickly become their favourite, due to the delicious variety of hot drinks and sweet treats they sold here.

They entered the cafe and immediately felt the dramatic swap from the icy wind to the toasty atmosphere. The scent of cinnamon drifted through the air.

After ordering their drinks, the couple took a seat by the window, gaining a perfect view of the now calmer snow outside. When their orders arrived, they took tentative sips from the hot cups.

Connor leant forward, closer to the other side of the table where Oliver was sitting. 

"So have you gotten me a Christmas present yet?" He questioned, eyebrows raising expectantly.

Oliver faked contemplation. "Hm, that depends."

"On what?"

"On whether you've gotten mine yet."

Connor sat back and grinned. "Of course I've got yours. I'm nothing if not organised."

Oliver laughed, raising his cup to take another careful sip of the scorchingly sweet drink. He eyed his boyfriend over the cup.

"What did you get me then?"

Shaking his head, Connor smiled. "Nope, no changing the subject. Firstly, you didn't answer my original question. Secondly, it's a surprise. Obviously."

"Fine. I've got you a present. But you can't know what it is," Oliver replied.

Connor bit his lower lip. His eyes flashed mischievously. That look never failed to stir a reaction from Oliver.

"I don't need to know what it is, because I know mine's better," Connor said, sipping his drink.

Eyebrows raised, Oliver exhaled slowly. "Well, I can't decide that if I don't know what you got me.."

"Nuh-uh, I'm not giving it away."

"Then how will I know it's better than my gift?"

"Trust me, Ollie. I know you very well, and I know that my present will make you so tremendously happy you'll forget you even got me a present."

Oliver smirked. "That's quite a preposition."

Connor's face dropped slightly, nervous smile replacing mirthful grin. He looked down and took a breath. Oliver noticed Connor tried to pull the ends of his sleeves into his fists, but they weren't quite long enough. 

"You know, Ollie, if you really want to know what my present is, I can give it to you now."

"Really? You don't have to," Oliver responded, slightly discerned by Connor's sudden change of attitude.

Connor smiled, almost timidly. He looked up and took a lingering look at Oliver, as if he were savouring the moment. 

Then he reached into his jacket, and pulled out a tiny black velvet box. 

A box that looked shockingly similar to that of a ring.

Connor shifted from his seat to kneel on the floor, opening the box to what was indeed an engagement ring. Oliver stared at the gold curve of the ring. The ring that Connor was holding out to him. An _engagement_ ring. He inhaled a shaky breath in a useless attempt to calm his suddenly erratic heart.

Connor smiled sweetly, finally meeting Oliver's gaze fondly. Then he took a deep breath, and started talking,

"Ollie, I know this is sudden, but I just couldn't wait anymore. The plan was to do this on Christmas Day, in front of our families and friends, with this whole planned out speech, but... I was looking at you just now, and I couldn't get over how incredible you are. This might sound typical, but I just can't comprehend how someone as sweet, funny, smart, loving... Someone as perfect as you, could love me. I don't think I'll ever understand that, but for now I'm just going to try my hardest to be as perfect for you, because that's what you deserve." Oliver pursed his lips, trying to contain his rampageous emotions.

"Ever since we met, I've been so unbelievably happy that sometimes I'm even disgusted at myself."

At this point they both laughed. Oliver blinked back the happy tears threatening to ruin Connor's speech.

"All I can think is that, every day, I am lucky enough to wake up next to you, and come home to you, and that no person will ever be as lucky as I am because of that. I know that I've not been the most brilliant boyfriend, but you've definitely made me a better person altogether, and I keep improving every day because of you. And I want to keep improving, with you. So what I'm asking is... Will you be my husband?"

Oliver couldn't process the pure elation he was feeling, and so he told Connor through his tears instead of words that _yes, yes of **course** I'll marry you_.

Oliver pulled Connor up and into his arms, whispering _yes_ over and over and over. Connor laughed and held him close, returning the belated whispers in the form of _i love you'_ s.

They separated slightly only to join lips, their kiss messily interspersed with smiles and laughs.

Connor remembered the ring in all the chaos, and fumbled for where he'd left it on the floor when Oliver pulled him up. He found it and stood to slip it onto Oliver's left hand. It was difficult with the amount that they were both trembling, but neither minded. The ring was there, elegant gold glinting on Oliver's finger. And with it came Connor's promise of eternal love, a promise Oliver would reciprocate without hesitation.

They wrapped their arms around each other again, tightly. Both still wore grins, like idiots, and couldn't stop repeating the vow _i love you, I love you, i love you_.

At some point, the other people in the cafe had started applauding and cheering, but neither man noticed the noise outside of the joy and love they were experiencing at the moment.

Connor - arms still wrapped around Oliver's neck - whispered into a kiss,

"Merry Christmas, Ollie."

Oliver beamed back.

"Merry Christmas, Con."

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: makers-manhattan (was soapyhandsx)


End file.
